Imprint
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Kimberly thought she was perfectly content with her life. Pining away for Jared Cameron while he wouldn't even take a look in her direction wasn't great but her life could've been a lot worse so imagine her surprise when it suddenly starts to get a lot better after Jared finally comes back to school after missing for a few weeks. Rated M for adult themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN ON MY PAGE BEFORE BUT IT WAS UNFINISHED. IT IS FINISHED NOW AND I WILL UPLOAD A CHAPTER WHENEVER I CAN SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY^^**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE READ THIS BEFORE YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFOREHAND THAT I DID CHANGE SOME THINGS INCLUDING A COUPLE OF NAMES AND SUCH SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Another day without him. I don't know how much more I can take.

My name is Kim Connweller. I have long black hair, dark brown eyes, and I'm about 5'6'' in height. I've lived in La Push since the day I was born. I'm not really anything special. I have some friends but everyone wonders why they even hang out with me because they all assume I'm weird when I don't speak to them.

 _Aria Baxter came to La Push in sixth grade from France. All the boys went nuts over her-still do. She has long black hair down to her waist that ends in curls, dark forest green eyes, milky white skin, she's very intelligent, and stands at about 5'7''. She's like the perfect woman-all feminine and soft._

 _Claire Young has lived in La Push for as long as I have. She has long, wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, about 5'8'', and she's the co-captain cheerleader at our school._

 _Ella Brookes is probably everyone's idea of the perfect girl-long, straight pale blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a petite 5'1''. She moved to La Push freshman year from Sweden._

They could easily be the prettiest and most popular girls in school but they choose to hang out with me. Claire was supposed to be the head cheerleader but because that whole squad sees me as an insect, they didn't want her as their captain.

Anyway. You're probably wondering who 'he' is. Well for as long as I can remember I've been in love with Jared Cameron and he's never even looked twice at me. I look forward to my first period English class just so I can watch him from behind, however I haven't seen him or a few other random male students-Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call in three weeks.

Claire has been in love with Quil since middle school so she's just as worried as I am. The only reason she joined cheerleading was to get his attention but no luck.

Life is hard.

 **.**

 **.**

''So I heard from that girl in gym, Jessica that she and her boyfriend Mike saw Paul Lahote at the mall and he looked like he had been taking steroids for a year. Apparently, Mike accidently bumped into him and Paul got so angry he started to shake and then he just ran off,'' Claire Young shared with her friends while eating lunch.

''Paul has always had a bad temper,'' Ella Brookes remarked disinterestedly.

''Yeah but she also said that he grew about six inches. His growth spurt kicked in a little late, don't you think?'' Claire remarked.

''Well since he was well enough to hang out at the mall and be all weird then shouldn't he be coming back to school?'' Kim Connweller asked. Claire and Ella smirked and Aria smiled.

''You mean,'Shouldn't Jared-my one true love-be coming back to school?','' Claire teased. Kim blushed.

''You could do so much better than that meat head Jared Cameron,'' Ella shook her head.

''No I couldn't,'' Kim mumbled.

''You're smokin' hot babe,'' Claire smiled. ''And don't you forget it.'' Kim sighed.

''I only want him.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you sure you boys are going to be okay to go back now?'' Emily Young questioned with concern.

''We've already missed three weeks. We have to go back at some point,'' Jared Cameron answered.

''It's a good a time as any,'' Embry Call shrugged. ''Besides, I'm sure Jake can't wait to confront me and Quil about being sellouts for _the gang leader Sam_.''

''No time like the present,'' Quil Ateara grinned.

''Jacob should be coming along any day now so you shouldn't have to worry for very long. Just make sure you keep your emotions in check until then.'' Sam advised. ''Paul?''

''I was out voted,'' Paul Lahote grumbled. Emily smiled at her husband Sam Uley.

''If you boys need anything just call. Have a great day and make good choices!'' Emily yelled as Sam dragged her away. The boys chuckled and waved.

''She's gonna be a great mom some day,'' Quil smiled.

''I think she kind of already is,'' Paul chuckled. The boys headed into the school.

''Thanks to this super wolf hearing I was so _graciously_ given, I now know that apparently we are all on steroids,'' Quil sighed.

''I heard we're in a gang,'' Paul smirked.

''Oh that'd be fun,'' Jared chuckled.

''That all sounds like a lot of work-'' Embry was interrupted by a small, soft body bumping into him. Ella Brookes. ''Ouch.''

''My bad. I didn't want to be late but I guess that ship has sailed,'' She sighed. Embry looked down and the whole world stopped.

She was so tiny. So beautiful. He needed to lock her away to protect her from the world. He needed her in his arms. Forever.

''So tiny and beautiful,'' He whispered, staring into her eyes. Ella blushed but didn't look away. She felt like she couldn't. Like it would kill her if she did.

''Yeah well..genetics,'' She fidgetted, trying to look away.

''I'm Embry.''

''I know. Well I mean I know that because I've had classes with you before, I haven't been watching you, trying to steal your skin or anything...I'm Ella.'' Why was she being so weird? She had never even looked twice at Embry Call before but here she was acting like some love struck teenager.

The others watched back and forth.

''What is wrong with him?'' Paul whispered.

''He looks like Sam does when-Oohh,'' Quil's eyes widened.

''He's imprinted,'' Jared finished.

''I should probably get to class, you too since you probably have catching up to do,'' Ella bit down on her lip to control her nervousness. She wasn't doing that great.

''Catching up?'' Embry questioned, slowly coming back to Earth.

''Well you have been gone for a while so you probably have assignments to worry about,'' Ella reiterated.

''You noticed I was gone?'' Embry beamed at her. Ella's legs seem to turn to jello.

''I suppose I did.'' He wouldn't stop smiling at her. ''I have to go now.'' She didn't want to. His smile disappeared.

''When can I see you again?'' Was that desperation in his voice? For her? She coudn't seem to help herself.

''Lunch?'' His smile returned and he nodded. She nodded back and gave him a small, affectionate smile. His smile widened.

''Bye bye.''

''I'll see you soon my Ella.''

 **TA-DA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS. TRUE STORY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' _His Ella?_ Shut. your. face.'' Claire walked with her mouth wide open. Processing new information.

''I kid you not dear Claire. I had no idea what was happening but I feel so different now,'' Ella shared softly.

''What? Like he impregnanted you by looking at you?'' Claire questioned. Kim hit her. ''Ouch bitch!''

''Nooo. I feel like I'm connected to him or something, like he can feel where I am and that I'm safe. I don't know just don't even listen to me anymore,'' Ella sighed.

''I can do that,'' Claire smiled brightly. Ella and Kim hit her. ''Ouch bitches!''

After that they noticed a bunch of students rushing into the cafeteria forming a somewhat circle. The girls decided to walk in and saw Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Mike Newcom in the middle of the commotion.

''Embry!'' Ella beamed.

''Look at Paul, he's shaking like a bomb that's about to explode,'' Claire whispered. Kim eyed Jared who seemed to be trying to calm Paul down. Aria was eyeing Paul, though she wasn't sure why.

 **.**

 **.**

''Did you see her? She was so gentle and full of perfection,'' Embry sighed lovingly, picturing her cute, little round face in his mind. Paul gave him a look of disgust. You would never catch him acting like that.

''She's just a girl Em.'' Embry gave him a look of pure outrage.

''She is not just some girl! She's the most perfect girl in this world! They don't get any better than her!'' Paul raised an eyebrow and grunted as a body collided with his. Mike Newcom and his band of football players.

''Well lookie here. It's the steroid patrol.'' Mike's friends laughed. Paul began to growl and shake.

''We don't take steroids Mike, they're bad for your junk. You should know that,'' Jared sneered. Mike frowned as his friends laughed. He got so embarrassed and angry, he shoved Paul.

''Got something else to say sissy boy?'' Mike yelled in Paul's face. Paul's shaking got worse and his growling got louder.

''Paul don't let him get to you. You _have_ to calm down,'' Jared whispered. Paul began to snarl until something caught his eye at the door. He froze up. After a few moments, Mike noticed he had completely lost Paul's attention and punched him in the face. Mike realized who exactly had, had Paul's attention.

''Don't even bother looking at Aria. She would never like a _freak_ like you. Besides, if she is gonna scream anyone's name, it would be _mine._ '' Paul's eyes widened. He began to shake violently and snarl, almost letting an angry bark loose until he felt a small, soft hand against his cheek.

 **.**

 **.**

''What on earth is he looking at? What a weirdo,'' Claire followed his line of vision to Aria, who was staring back just as hard.

''That's the same way Embry looked at me,'' Ella whispered. Claire took on a thoughtful look and then threw a disgusted one at Mike.

''Mike is such an asshole-where are you going Ari?'' Aria walked straight towards Paul and got between him and Mike with her hand pressed gently against Paul's face.

''It's alright Paul. He's not even worth it.'' She didn't know what she was doing. ''I would never even talk to him.'' Why was she telling him this? ''Why don't we go have some lunch outside?'' Why would she have lunch with Paul Lahote?

Paul nodded slowly, bathing in her touch. He suddenly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while hugging him tightly. Instinct.

He took her out of the cafeteria, guarding her from the other students. He didn't trust anyone with her. Everyone watched after them.

''Woah.''

''Wow.''

''Embry!'' Ella jumped into his arms and he breathed in her scent.

''What is going on with everyone?''

''They've all gone and turned into a bunch of nut jobs, that's what!''

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ari sighed for what seemed like, to her, the millionth time.

Paul had just left her. He said he had to go take care of something and told her to remember to eat. She didn't know why she was sad that he left and even sadder that he seemed to be hiding something from her. He didn't even come to school today! Thankfully, before her head exploded, Mike Newcom's girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, came up to her table in the library.

Aria pushed her big, black glasses back and smiled.

''Hey Ari I was wondering since you're the smartest student in school if you could read over my essay for class,'' Jessica smiled at her pleadingly. She smiled back and nodded.

She looked down at the paper and suddenly froze. She slowly looked up and stared into space with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Are you okay?'' Jessica asked her. She snapped out of her trance and smiled slightly.

''I'm fine.''

''Well what do you think? I did my paper on the legends of the tribe. Can you imagine if it were true? Giant wolves walking around,'' Jessica laughed. Ari faked a smile at her and nodded.

''I have to go run an errand but your paper was very well written.'' Jessica nodded and left Aria to her thoughts.

Nat grabbed her laptop and began her search, for what she wasn't exactly sure.

 _ **'The Quilette legends'**_ Click.

 _ **'The lucky tribes with the gene'**_ Click.

 _ **'Short temper, rising temperature, uncontrolled appetite, unexplained growth rate'**_...Click.

Aria's eyes widened. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She grabbed her things and ran. Ran to the only place she knew she could. Emily Young. As of two years ago, Emily Uley.

Ari heistantly knocked on the door infront of her. She was greeted by a smiling Emily.

''Hello. Can I help you?''

''Uh hi. I'm Aria Baxter I-''

''Oh! Paul hasn't stopped talking about you! Come in, come in.'' She smiled. Ari couldn't help but smile back at the thought of Paul.

Emily went into the kitchen and poured them both tea.

Ari stared inside of the cup, not really sure what to say. Emily looked at her curiously.

''Paul and the others..t-they're wolves, right?'' Ari looked up while biting her lip gently. Emily's eyes widened and she accidently dropped her cup. Tea spilling all over her clothes. Neither seemed to notice.

''H-how did you-''

''Google.''

''Aria it is a sensitive and complicated situation...'' Emily wasn't sure what to do. Paul was right, she definitely was smart. Too smart.

''You can clean up first if you'd like. I can just wait here,'' Ari smiled,trying to relax Emily who probably thought she was getting ready to call Animal Control. Emily smiled slightly and nodded, disappearing upstairs.

Ari sat, going back to staring into her cup. She was startled when the door swung open. Leah Clearwater. Aria quickly stood and greeted her.

''Who are you? Where's Emily?''

''Emily had to clean up. I'm Aria...are you a wolf too?'' Ari couldn't help herself. ''I know all about it.'' She added quickly.

''Lucky you. I wish I just knew but I have to live it,'' Leah threw herself on the couch and sighed.

''You didn't want to be a wolf?'' Ari asked, trying to choose her words carefully.

''I hate it. Having to be with Sam and Emily all day and night, the guys invading my thoughts, it all sucks. The only thing that could make it worse is if I imprinted on someone.''

''Imprinted?'' Ari questioned. Leah looked at her.

''Emily didn't tell you?''

''She told me a little,'' Ari fibbed. ''What do you think about it?''

''I thinks it's the worst thing that could happen to anyone. You see this weak little human and suddenly you become their pet or something. Forced to love and do whatever they say. Worried about whether they sleep and eat enough. It's digusting!''

Aria's face hardened.

 _ **''Make sure you remember to eat Ari.''**_

''It doesn't even matter what they're actually like, you think they're God's gift to you or something. They are the most beautiful thing on this Earth.''

 _ **''So beautiful.''**_

''You will kill anyone who hurts them or tries to get near them without a second thought.''

 _ **''Paul he's not even worth it.''**_

''You know Paul right? The thought of it all disgusts him the most. He says he'll die before he imprints on some pathetic human girl.''

Aria's eyes filled with tears.

He was _forced_ to love her? Care about her? He didn't even like her.

''Hey you okay?'' Leah asked. Ari sniffed and tried to smile through the tears flowing down her face, and nodded.

''I have to go but will you tell Emily thanks for everything?'' Leah nodded slowly. Ari covered her mouth trying to drown out her sobs and headed towards the door. She grabbed the door knob and stopped.

''And please don't tell Paul I was here.''

''Paul?'' Leah questioned.

''Have a nice day,'' Ari whimpered and ran out as fast she could to her car.

Leah watched after her in wonder. Emily came downstairs and smiled at Leah.

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to tell Sam that I'm gonna be out of town for a few days. That girl that was here, left crying, said she had to leave and asked that we not tell Paul she was here.'' Emily's eyes filled with sympathy. ''Who is she?''

She couldn't handle the wolf secret. Poor Paul.

''She goes to school with the guys.'' Leah nodded.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim, Ella, and Claire looked at each other sadly.

Aria hadn't come to school again. She had been gone for a week. Her mother told them she wasn't eating, she wasn't even leaving her bed, and she wouldn't stop crying. They knew who was to blame, Paul Lahote. They wanted to kill him and take his skin for victory. There was just one, small problem..

Paul hadn't been to school either. His mother said he wasn't eating, the only time he left his bed was late at night and he stayed out till the sun rise, that was the only time he stopped crying.

None of it made sense. If Paul had cared so much about Aria, what had he done to make her like this?

 **.**

 **.**

Paul stared painfully at Aria's bedroom window. He came here every night at midnight and stayed until the sun came up.

He could hear her sobbing uncontrollably whenever she thought of him. He wanted to die. She hated him.

He understood. He was a freak. Half man, half giant dog. She was so wonderful he just thought she could still love him if she knew. Wishful thinking.

He heard a branch snapping behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around.

''Paul man, you have to go home,'' Embry tried. Paul didn't even acknowledge him.

''Paul sweetie, you haven't eaten in a week. You have no strength left,'' Emily looked at him with sympathy.

''What is he doing here anyway?'' Leah had gotten back this morning.

''You know that girl from last week?'' Leah nodded. ''Paul imprinted on her. She found out he was a wolf and I guess she just couldn't deal with it.'' Emily looked at Paul with eyes of sadness. Leah's eyes filled with guilt.

''Oh no. This is my fault. Paul I am so sorry! I didn't know...''

''What do you mean Leah?'' Sam asked.

''We were talking at Emily's and she asked me about imprinting. I told her how disgusting and awful I thought it was. I-I didn't know Paul,'' Leah bit her lip. Paul stood up and towered over her.

''What else did you tell her?''

''Well, h-how you would d-die before you were forced to love some pathetic human girl,'' Leah shivered in fear at the look in Paul's eyes.

Paul started growling, snarling, and shaking. Emily put her hand on his arm and Sam tensed while watching her.

''Paul calm down. Just go talk to her and explain to her it was all just a misunderstanding. You are both in so much pain and if you just talk it will all go away.''

Paul glared with all of his hatred at Leah who gulped. His eyes softened and filled with pain when he heard Aria sobbing again.

He ran and jumped up to her window.

 **.**

 **.**

Aria cried again as she thought about Paul. Her heart was hurting and filled with so much pain without him around. But she knew things were better this way. She didn't want him to be forced to love her. He was Paul Lahote. His favorite past time was sleeping around with any beautiful girl he could get his hands on. They were too different and he didn't even want her.

She choked back a sob to the best of her ability and jumped up when she heard something slam against her window. Her eyes widened when she saw Paul looking right at her with pain in his eyes.

She wanted so badly to just look away and tell him he was off the hook and he could leave but the way he looked at her made her heart hurt less.

He pulled her window up and jumped in. Aria backed up as far as she could but Paul just kept getting closer and closer to her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tight against him. Aria tried to push him back but he was too strong.

''Before you say or do anything I want you to listen very carefully to me and then you decide if you will still let me be with you, alright? I was never forced to love you. Before I met you I'll admit I never wanted to imprint because I saw what it did to Sam, Emily, and Leah. I thought it was disgusting and pathetic to be a pet for some girl you didn't even really know. You are different Ari. You are everything good in the world and I didn't even have to love you like I do. I _chose_ to love you. I am begging you to look past this, look past what I am and let me love you for the rest of our lives. I am _begging_ you Ari,'' Paul choked out. Aria's eyes filled with tears.

''I've missed you so much,'' Ari whimpered and held on to him tighter. Paul sighed and nuzzeled her head.

''I missed you too Ari.'' He pulled back and smiled at her until he took in her appearance. Her skin was sickly pale, she had bags under her eyes, her hair had lost its bounce and shine, her lips were cracked and chapped, and her eyes seemed to have lost the life in them. She had lost too much weight and she hadn't been sleeping.

Paul's eyes filled with tears and he hugged her tighter, kissing all over her face.

''I am so sorry I've put you through all of this,'' His voice cracked. Aria shook her head.

''It was my fault. I should've come and talked to you but it all just hit me. You were Paul Lahote. Playboy extraordinaire. You could have any girl you wanted and you got stuck with me,'' Ari whispered. Paul shook his head and grabbed the sides of her face.

''You are _not_ a constellation prize Ari. You are the only girl I will ever want.''

''What if that is just the imprinting talking?'' Aria smiled sadly.

''Oh it's not. Imprinting is about being everything for your imprint whether it be a brother, a friend, or just a protecter but right now I'm looking at your cleavage,'' Paul grinned wolfishly. ''I am certainly not a brother.'' Ari laughed and Paul smiled but frowned after a moment.

''I should go. I'll see you at school on Monday?''

''Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?'' Ari bit her lip. Paul gave her a cheesy grin and pulled her into the bed with him. She was gone as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. Paul smiled and kissed her forehead.

 **.**

 **.**

''Oh Paul,'' Emily smiled, watching him kiss his imprint. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

''Thank god his moodiness will be over now,'' Embry chuckled.

''You would be the same way if it was you and Ella,'' Quil smirked.

''Don't even joke about that!'' Embry looked at Quil with wide, terrified eyes. Everyone laughed at him.

''You guys suck!''

 **.**

 **.**

Aria ran downstairs and grabbed two packs of hot fudge sundae flavored poptarts. ''Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll see you later!''

Her parents blinked as they heard the door slam shut.

''Was that our daughter out of bed?'' Mr. Baxter asked his wife.

''I do believe it was,'' His wife smiled.

''How?'' He questioned.

''You didn't hear that noise in her room Friday night?'' Mrs. Baxter smiled knowingly. Her husband's eyes widened and he scowled.

''Normally I would kill that boy but just this once, I'll let it slide. At least we have our happy, beautiful daughter back.'' His wife nodded and sipped her tea.

 **.**

 **.**

Claire sighed. ''Have you guys seen Ari today?''

''Nope,'' Ella sighed. Embry nuzzled her cheek in comfort. She smiled slightly.

''I saw Paul this morning,'' Kim shared.

''I'm gonna kill him,'' Claire growled. Ella glanced towards the cafeteria entrance and her eyes widened.

''Guys. Is that..?''

 **.**

 **.**

''Jake keeps giving Em and I dirty looks everytime he sees us,'' Quil sighed. ''And now he's resulted into glaring at Ella as well since he saw her in town with Em. Embry is not happy about that as you can imagine and I don't know how much more of the looks directed at her he can handle before he looses his cool.''

''I don't blame him. If Jake tries that shit on Ari, I'll kill him,'' Paul growled.

''Have you seen Aria today?'' Jared asked while eating everything he could get his hands on.

''Not yet but she said she was going to come to school today,'' Paul sighed.

''Then she'll show dude,'' Quil smiled.

''Yeah. You guys are all good now so you shouldn't be worried,'' Jared reminded.

''You're right,'' Paul kept glancing at the cafeteria entrance every five minutes until he finally saw who he was waiting for.

His imprint. She smiled right at him.

She looked perfect. Her skin was back to its milky white and beautiful complexion, the bags under her eyes were gone, her hair had it's natural shine and bounce back, her lips had their soft shade of pink back and looked perfectly smooth, and her eyes were full of life again and love. Love for him. She had started gaining some weight back and sleeping.

He stood up and grinned at her. She walked slowly towards him. Too slow for him. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, showing him her perfect, pearly white teeth and the small dimples in her cheeks. Everything about her was perfect to him.

He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smothered his face into her chest.

 _'God she smells so_ good! _'_

''I love you,'' Ari whispered.

''I love you more than you know,'' Paul groaned. Ari giggled and nodded towards her friend's table. Paul carried her, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

''Hi guys,'' Ari smiled and sat down on Paul's lap.

''Are you..okay?'' Claire asked cautiously.

''I'm good now,'' Ari smiled at Paul who grinned.

''What exactly happ-''

''Hey Paul we are heading out, you coming?'' Quil asked cutting Claire off.

''I'll catch up later,'' He answered and held on to Aria tighter.

''Alright well you're gonna miss out on- wow,'' Quil whispered as he stared into Claire's eyes. Claire blushed and bit her lip. ''So perfect.''

Claire's eyes widened.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Yeah well you know..I try,'' Claire sent a nervous smile in Quil's direction. Quil traced her entire body with his eyes. ' _Come on. You are the confident and cool, Claire Young. Ask him out! Don't be a wimp!_ 'Claire cleared her throat and brought Quil's eyes back to her face. ''So Mr. Ateara now that you're finally back in school and don't appear to be sick, maybe you would like to take me out on a date.'' Claire gave him a flirty smile. Quil beamed at her.

''You'll let me take you out on a date?''

''I just might, if you're a good boy,'' Claire smirked, got up, and walked away with Ella and Kim.

Quil watched after her in awe.

''I'll see you later?'' Aria looked at Paul and got up.

''I'll give you a ride after school babe,'' Paul kissed her goodbye. Aria nodded and left with her friends.

Claire looked back at Quil. ''Tonight. We can double date with Embry and Ella.'' She blew Quil a kiss and smiled.

''She's so...woah,'' Quil breathed.

''I know buddy. Let's go,'' Paul patted him on the back.

 **.**

 **.**

''Oh my god I think I might throw up,'' Claire groaned.

''I can't believe how confident you were in there,'' Ella smiled.

''I was cool right? He had no idea how nervous I was?''

''Not a chance. Cool as a cucumber,'' Aria giggled. Claire sighed.

 **.**

 **.**

''Oh you have a date with your imprint, that is so exciting Quil!'' Emily squealed. Sam smiled.

''She's so hot,'' Quil drooled.

''I think I'm gonna tell Ella,'' Embry shared. Everyone looked at him.

''Are you sure you're ready? That she's ready?'' Emily questioned. Embry nodded firmly.

''I'll tell Claire. We'll do it at the same time. It'll be better to just rip the bandage off,'' Quil nodded.

''Good luck boys. We wish you the best,'' Emily gave them a small smile.

 **.**

 **.**

''Quil what exactly are we doing here?'' Claire asked as they all walked further into the woods. ''Are you planning on murdering me and disposing of my body out here?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''I'm in love with you Claire and I don't want us to have any secrets,'' Quil grabbed her hand.

''You're in love with me?'' Claire squeaked.

''And I'm in love with Ella. There should be no secrets,'' Embry grabbed Ella's hand.

''I'm sure you both know the legends of the tribes.'' Ella and Claire nodded slowly. ''When Embry and I looked into your eyes we imprinted. Imprinting is when you find your soulmate. The person who completes you.'' Quil finished and he and Embry began to undress.

''Woah there cowboy! What are you guys doing and what are you talking about?'' Claire questioned.

''I just hope you don't leave me,'' Quil looked at her with pained eyes. Claire looked at him in confusion when he and Embry began to shake.

Ella and Claire gasped and their eyes widened as two giant wolves the size of bears appeared before them.

''Quil?'' Claire's eyes softened as his eyes looked back at her.

''Well this is..odd,'' Ella voiced as she watched Embry kneel down infront of her. ''I always wanted a dog.'' Claire looked at Ella like she was nuts.

Ella shrugged. Claire shook her head at her and turned back to Quil.

'' Quil we're gonna be late for the movie and they have a strict 'No Dogs Allowed' policy,'' Claire teased. Quil's tail began to wag and he jumped up and licked her in the face. ''Oh Quil! Gross!'' Claire laughed and Quil left with Embry behind a tree to change back and dress.

''It really doesn't bother you?'' Quil asked.

''Quil I've been in love with you since the sixth grade. I doubt I can stop now all of a sudden,'' Claire smiled and looked away to hide her tiny blush. Quil beamed, pulled her into his arms, brought her up to his level, and kissed her all over her face. Claire laughed.

''You've always wanted a dog huh?'' Embry smirked. Ella smiled and shrugged.

''My dad, is allergic.''

''I love you,'' Embry smiled.

''I know...so about this imprinting thing...''

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME GOING.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Imprinting is like the universe giving you this person that you're supposed to love and-''

''So you're _forced_ to love me?'' Ella interrupted Embry. He began to panic.

''NO! No it's just like you're getting a sort of _nudge_ towards the right person-''

''You are so not making this any better for yourself. Quit while you're ahead buddy,'' Ella grinned. Embry gave a nervous chuckle.

''My bad.''

''Uh huh.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you sure everyone will like me? I'm sort of an acquired taste,'' Aria whispered mostly to herself. Paul grabbed her face.

''I promise they will love you like I do,'' He kissed her nose. Aria blushed and softly bit into her lip.

''You guys are making me sick,'' Claire gagged. Quil pulled her into him by her waist. She giggled.

''You guys are making me sick,'' Ari mocked. Everyone laughed at her. Ella looked out towards the beach and noticed a few guys playing football.

''Who are they? Do you know them?'' Embry followed her line of vision and everyone walked down towards the beach.

''Girls this is Ben, Collin, and Brady. Guys this is Ella, Aria, and Claire.'' Embry introduced. Claire couldn't help but stare at their bodies.

Ben was about 5'6'' with short black hair and green eyes.

Collin was about 6'3" with shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

Brady was about 6'1" with black hair close to his shoulders and brown eyes.

''Man are all werewolves this hot?'' Quil glared at her and she just giggled back.

''I finally get to meet the famous imprints. You know I gotta say when they were thinking about how beautiful and perfect you all were I thought they were just playing favorites but damn ladies are you fine,'' Ben chuckled at the look on the guys faces. ''I have no imprint and it would be a shame to let all my flirting skills go to waste.''

''It might still happen for all of you you know?'' Jared voiced. Ben snorted.

''Doubtful. I already got the short stick in werewolf height. Literally. I don't think they would give me the one thing that almost no werewolf gets.''

''Enough of this. Who's ready to play some football?'' Paul tried. The guys nodded and kissed their significant other.

The girls grabbed a blanket and the picnic basket to watch their guys.

''I wish Kim could be here with us,'' Aria sighed.

''We have never kept _anything_ from each other and now we have to keep this giant secret from her? It's just not right,'' Claire muttered.

''How amazing would it be if Jared would imprint on Kim,'' Ella intoned. Ari and Claire looked at her with widened eyes.

''You are such a freaking genius Ella!'' Ella sighed dramatically.

''Don't I know it.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Order up!'' Kimberly scrambled to grab the plate and rush it over to the table. Her parents were short staffed at their diner this afternoon so Kim offered to help.

''Honey you can take a little break now,'' Her mother smiled at her warmly. Kim nodded and smiled slightly. She started taking off her apron when she heard giggling. She noticed a group of girls from her school pointing at another table. Kim followed their finger to table number eleven.

Lucy Waywright. Kim recognized her from her Advanced Calculus class. Lucy was in advanced _everything._ Pretty soon she would be out of classes to take. Every time Kim saw her she was studying.

Lucy was the kind of girl that was beautiful but never bothered to show it. She had loose curly blonde hair that she usually kept in a loose bun and dark ocean blue eyes she hid behind her big glasses. She was extremely tiny, only standing at about five feet tall.

The thing Kimberly liked the most about Lucy was that she wasn't super skinny like the other girls in class. Kim noticed one day when they were changing in gym class that Lucy was plump with a lot of curves that she hid under long skirts and loose dress shirts.

Kim grabbed a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin and headed to Lucy's table. Lucy looked up when she noticed someone sit down.

''You need to eat. You've been here for hours and haven't even ordered water,'' Kim stated. Lucy blushed.

''Thank you,'' She murmured. Kim nodded.

''How are you?'' Lucy looked at Kim, startled that anyone was actually showing an interest.

''I-I'm fine. How are you?'' Lucy mumbled. Kim smiled.

''I'm making it. One day at a time.'' Lucy gave a slight smile.

''Where are your friends? I don't think I've ever seen you without them.''

''Oh you know girls, whenever they get a new boyfriend they forget the rest of the world even exists,'' Kim waved them off with a hint of a smile.

''You're still lucky you have friends,'' Lucy smiled. Kim looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

''Who are your friends Lucy?''

''I don't have any. My father says friends are a waste of time and space. You should be using that time to better yourself,'' Lucy whispered.

"Lucy-'' ''I should go. It was nice seeing you Miss Kimberly.'' Lucy gathered her books and was out the door before Kim could say anything. Kim couldn't help but stare after her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Wolf for your thoughts?'' Claire grinned at Kim. Aria froze. Ella choked on her gatorade and lightly elbowed Claire in the stomach. Kim looked at them in confusion but just shook it off.

''I worked Saturday and I ran into that girl that Ari and I have our advanced English class with.''

''What girl?'' Ari asked.

''Lucy Waywright,'' Kim answered. The other girls looked at her in confusion.

''Who's that?'' Claire asked.

''I really don't think I've ever heard of her before. Are you sure that's her name?'' Ella questioned.

''Or that she really goes to this school?'' Claire questioned with her. Aria suddenly looked at Kim.

''That girl whose always studying or reading?'' Kim nodded.

''You know her?'' Ella asked.

''I know her father more,'' Aria sighed. The girls looked at her. ''Her father, Mr. Waywright does business with my dad so I have to see him from time to time and every time he sees my dad and I he looks down on me like I'm _beneath_ him or something. He talks about how he can't believe I'm allowed to have distractions like friends or boys.''

''Friends?'' Claire echoed. Kim nodded.

''That's what I mean. When I asked Lucy who her friends were she said she didn't have any because her father says they're a waste of time and space.''

''What a butt munch!'' Ella exclaimed. Claire smirked.

''I love it when you get all PG on me.'' Ella blushed. Aria noticed the quiet and thoughtful look on Kim's face.

''What do you want to do?'' The others looked up. Kim gave a small smile.

''I just know I wouldn't be able to make it through the day without all of you by my side and she doesn't have anyone.'' The girls smiled at each other.

''Gosh why are you so cute Kimmy? What do you want us to do?'' Claire smirked. Kim smiled brightly.

''Sleepover tonight? For the five of us?''

''Done,'' Ari said. Ella and Claire nodded in agreement.

''No boys,'' Kim said sternly. The others looked at each other.

''Well you see..''

''But Paul..''

''I'm not sure..''

''Oh come on guys! Pweease?'' Kim pulled out the puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

''You don't play fair _chica_ ,'' Ella smiled.

''Stop showing off your A in spanish. I guess I could deal with the pain for one night,'' Claire smirked.

''What pain?'' Kim asked in confusion.

''I'm in too,'' Aria covered up quickly. Kim smiled brightly and pulled them all into a hug.

''You guys are the best! I'm gonna go find Lucy.'' The others smiled and watched her leave.

''This is not good,'' Claire voiced.

'' _Muy mal_ (very bad),'' Ella muttered.

''Shut up.'' Claire giggled.

''Paul is gonna throw a fit,'' Aria sighed.

''So what are we gonna do? Lie?'' Claire asked. Ella grimaced.

''I don't like lying to Embry. It makes me nauseous.''

''Why would you need to lie to me?'' The girls jumped as Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Ben appeared next to them.

''Aria,'' Paul coaxed. A shiver of pleasure went down her spine.

''We're not going to lie because there is no reason to. The girls and I will be completely unavailable tonight and tomorrow morning,'' Ari annouced with assertion.

''Doing what? You got a date?'' The boys growled. Aria glared.

''Yeah actually. Her name is Kim.'' The boys glared but started to relax. Claire pulled Quil into the seat next to hers and grabbed his hand. Ella smiled at Embry as he nuzzled into her neck. Aria wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

''Why can't we see you if you're just gonna be hanging out with the girls?'' Paul muttered.

''Because Kim asked for no boys. She doesn't know that it will be hard for us but we can manage. It's only going to be a few hours. With your patrol and sleep it will pass by in no time at all,'' Aria caressed Paul's face in comfort.

''You'll be in a lot of pain,'' Quil reminded angrily.

''I'm a big girl. I can take it,'' Claire held his hand tighter.

''Why absolutely no boys?'' Embry asked. Aria pressed her lips to Paul's.

''It's a long story but I'll see you after school and we can be together until I have to leave for Kim's?'' She mumbled. Paul nodded and watched her leave.

''Love you,'' Claire kissed Quil's cheek and followed Ari out.

''See you later,'' Ella left.

''I don't like this,'' Quil growled.

''I don't either but we're just gonna have to trust them,'' Paul replied.

''What's really the worst that could happen fellas?'' Ben questioned. The guys glared at him while Jared chuckled.

 **.**

 **.**

''So how did you get Lucy to agree to this?'' Aria asked while filling the living room with pillows.

''I think she just really wants friends,'' Kim smiled gently.

''Did you remind her no studying or reading?'' Aria asked. Kim shook her head slowly.

''I guess I forgot.''

''Oh come on guys that is common knowledge for everyone in the world,'' Claire smirked.

''It's not like she'll bring her school books,'' Ella giggled. Ari and Kim looked at each other in uncertainty.

 **DING DONG.**

''Oh she's here!'' Claire squealed. Kim smiled at Aria. Claire and Ella followed behind Lucy into the living room and surrounded her.

''Lucy right? Is that your natural hair color? It's gorgeous! I'm so jealous,'' Claire sighed. Lucy blushed.

''So what do you want to do tonight Lucy?'' Ella smiled. Everyone looked at her. Lucy continued to blush from the attention.

''I brought my books and lots of index cards so we could all make flash cards,'' Lucy gave a small smile.

The girls looked at each other. Kim smiled at her gently and took her bag from her.

''There will be no reading and no studying tonight.''

''Unless you're studying Channing Tatum's abs,'' Claire grinned. Lucy blushed.

''Let's get changed, Claire will start making her famous strawberry cupcakes, and then the fun begins ladies,'' Kim smiled and the girls ran up the stairs to Kim's room. Kim grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along.

 **.**

 **.**

''Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes!'' Ella sang. The girls laughed at her and went to put in a movie while Claire finished her cupcakes.

''Um..I wanted to t-thank you for inviting me tonight. I've been having a really good time,'' Lucy gave a cute smile with her little dimples peeking out and a tiny blush on her cheeks.

''She's so cute it kills me!'' Claire yelled from the kitchen. The girls laughed as Lucy's blush got darker. Kim threw her arm around her.

''The pleasure is all ours and you don't need to thank me at every Friday sleepover we have,'' Kim giggled. Lucy looked at her curiously until a crash came from the kitchen. The girls smiled.

''Clumsy Claire? Are you destroying my kitchen?'' Kim laughed until a man emerged from the kitchen door.

''I'm afraid your little friend is unavailable at the moment but perhaps you can play with me instead?'' He smirked and took a step towards them. The girls took a step back. Aria looked towards the stairs and made a run for it.

''I'm calling Paul!'' She yelled and ran as fast as she could.

''There's no phone up there Ari!'' Kim looked up in confusion and fear.

''You have beautiful hands. I imagine you played piano as a child,'' The man smirked and brushed against Kim's skin. His eyes became dark and Ella pushed Kim out of the way. The man grabbed Ella's hand and crushed it instantly. Ella screamed and he was pushed away from her by Embry who was already in his wolf form. He roared as Paul, Jared, and Ben came in growling.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. Giant wolves! That man he had fangs. What the hell was going on? Kim grabbed Lucy who was so scared she couldn't move and took her to the hall closet.

''Lucy look at me and focus. Everything is going to be fine just stay here and I'll come for you when it's all over,'' Kim wrapped a blanket around her shaking form, closed the door and locked it.

Kim ran to the kitchen where she found Quil holding Claire who had a knife sticking out of her chest. Kim's eyes filled with tears. Quil looked up with tears in his eyes and an enraged look on his face.

''Take it out. Now.'' Kim shook her head rapidly.

''No! We shouldn't move her. We should just call an ambulance!''

'' **Take it out** _ **now**_ **!** '' Quil roared and his eyes flashed yellow. Kim whimpered and pulled it out. Claire's blood started gushing until Quil began to lick her wounds. Claire's eyes fluttered open, she stretched out and yawned.

''That was probably the best nap I've ever had in my life.'' Kim and Quil looked at her with tears in their eyes and relief written all over their faces.

''What's up?'' She grinned.

''You will never have another 'No Boys Sleepover' _ever_. You got me?'' Quil growled.

''Uh huh,'' Claire nodded numbly at the furious look on his face. Kim looked up when she heard noises in her backyard and saw all of the boys around a fire. She looked down.

''What the _hell_ is going on?'' Claire looked at her with guilt and then turned to Quil who sighed and nodded.

''We'll tell you everything.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Alright I put Lucy in my room so tomorrow she'll think this was all just a bad dream. I'm envious,'' Kim muttered as she headed down the stairs where everyone was waiting for her. She was so caught up in her own head that she missed a step and reached out to grab something to hold her up. Jared Cameron. Jared wasn't prepared and came down with her. On top of her.

''Ow,'' Kim groaned and rubbed her head.

''Sorry I guess I should have better reflexes by now-woah,'' Jared stared down at Kim in awe. Kim blushed and looked away but Jared held her face in his hands so all she could do was watch and blush as he looked her over.

Claire, Ella, and Aria's eyes widened and they let out a squeal of happiness at what they knew was happening infront of them. The guys shook their heads and smirked.

''E-Excuse me? Jared?'' Kim uttered. Jared broke out into a beaming smile.

''You know my name?'' Kim looked at him, startled.

''O-Of course. Do you think we could get up now?'' Jared stood, picked up Kim before she could react, and set her down on the couch with him.

''Sooo..who wants to be the one to explain all of this?'' Ben questioned.

''Not it!'' Everyone shouted but Ben who sighed.

''Jerks.'' Jared looked at Kim.

''I hope that once you hear all of this you'll still let me take you out on a date.'' Kim looked at him with wide eyes and a giant blush on her face.

''W-What?'' Kim squeaked out. Ben grabbed her attention again.

''Look Kim it's like this you see...''

 **.**

 **.**

''...and that's basically how it goes.'' Everyone stayed silent while they watched Kim process what was happening.

''So...you're wolves?'' Nod. ''And that man was a vampire?'' Nod. ''And you burned his dead body pieces in my backyard?'' ...Nod. ''You all imprinted on my friends and Jared imprinted on me which means we're soulmates..forever?'' Nod.

''I didn't imprint on anyone if it helps,'' Ben tried to grin but Kim just stared at him.

Everyone continued to watch her every move until finally she sighed.

''OK then.''

''You aren't mad at us?'' Claire asked carefully.

''It wasn't really your secret to tell. I get it,'' Kim smiled. The girls smiled brightly and jumped on her.

''So I can take you on a date now?'' Jared beamed. Kim blushed.

''I-I suppose. If you really want to.'' Jared jumped up and took her in his arms.

''Of course I want to!'' He pulled Kim back down and started staring at her in awe again. ''I can't help myself anymore.'' Kim looked at him in confusion.

''What do you me-'' Jared crashed his lips down on hers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
